


Material for Magical Diary: The Oracle

by Loxxi (ShuckinBeanz)



Series: Temp Series Name-The Oracle [1]
Category: Magical Diary
Genre: For organizational purposes, Original Character(s) Form(s), Prompts/Ideas Welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuckinBeanz/pseuds/Loxxi
Summary: I decided to create a new work, bonded to my fan novel via the site's "Series" function to make it easily accessible, for Organizational purposes-similar to another writer in the fandom. :D Feel free to look at my OC biographies(Chapter 1) and look into the Prompts section(2). Ideas are welcome! :DHere's a rundown of future information/misc chapters that will be put up soon:The third chapter will be a list of "Special" characters. They are original to the game, but they continue to 'evolve' in my fan novel, so to say. I do not own them. They belong to Hanako Games. You can find them by pressing CTRL+F and type their names. You should know them from the game-so they're not included in the Tags. :) But if people request it I can write a table of contents at the top of the chapter for copy-paste reference.There will be Factions implemented in my story. I will make a fourth chapter explaining the mentioned factions in-story. But please note that the contents will be spoilers, written out for the reader to better understand the story's universe, and Amira will have no knowledge of them until much later in the story! :)





	1. Original Characters' Biographies

**Author's Note:**

> Still a HUGE WIP.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can find specific biographies by pressing CTRL+F then typing in the names of the characters found under the work's Characters Tags.
> 
> Note: Characters in-game will not be listed here but in the third chapter, where you can find them in the same way you can here by using CTRL+F then typing their names. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited Amira's hair length. Was impractical. May grow it out in future updates.

**Character Name:** Amira O. Fatima  
  
**Name Meaning:** _Princess_ O.  _Captivating - To Abstain_  
  
**Nickname:** _N/A_  
  
**Reason for Nickname:** _N/A_  
  
**Birthday:** _N/A_  
  
**Age:** _16_  
  
**Gender:** _Female Apparent- **Sexless**_  
  
**Job:** Student  
  
**Social Status:** Border lining Middle Class.  
  
**Body Build:** _About 5'6 or 5'7. In between. On the stocky side-though she's slowly developing womanly curves._  
  
**Physical Description:** Pretty, delicate light brown skin. Mid-Back length wavy, willowy Silver hair. She has slight Heterochromia, one of her deep ocean blue eyes in lighter contrast than the other.  _Her left eye lighter._ With her hair tied up in a high ponytail, she looks older than she is- _early to mid 20's._ When it is down, she looks more her age, if not, younger _-in her early to mid teens-_ with a more delicate, dainty, and innocent visage.  
  
**Clothing:**  
She is seen-throughout the story-wearing Iris Academy's school uniform, with her respective Hall's- _Horse Hall-_ belt.  
  
**Catchphrase:**  
_"Just fucking peachy."_  
  
****  
  
****  
  
****  
  
****  
  
**Goals:**

Amira's goal in living at the magical boarding school, Iris Academy, is to shake off her delinquency. _Or at least that's how it started._  
  
****  
  
****  
  
****  
  
**Family Living/Dead:**

_Biological Mother = Deceased - Unknown_

_Magical Mother = Unknown_

_Father = Alive - Working Abroad - Unknown_

_Step Mother = Alive_  
  
**People Relations:**

Damien Ramsey = Amira hates him and his social stereotype- _pretty boy-_ to the core. She's had issues with boys like him several times before- _even broke one's jaw-_ and is untrusting of him; and pretty boys in general. She finds his suitably dubbed  _"Sparkle Power"_ disgusting, and his ability to switch it on and off unnerving.

Petunia Potsdam = The Headmistress of Iris Academy. Although Petunia's cutesy way of speaking is nearly enough to make Amira gag, she looks up to the Witch, likely aiming to be like her one day.

Hieronymous Grabiner = A Professor of Iris Academy, whom teaches freshmen Red Magic and Blue Magic. He is also the counselor and supervisor of the school, handing out punishments and demerits where need be. He was at one point in time, Amira's Treasurer campaign manager. A man Amira looks up to, who's magic is familiar, as well as his speech and ethnicity. He is also the one she is crushing on, much to Amira's dismay. She finds the fact that he is one of her teachers, while knowingly in love with him, confusing-which ultimately leads to loving and hating.  _Mostly herself._

Virginia Danson = Roommate and good friend, Amira and Virginia find entertainment of sorts in teasing each other out of goodwill.

Ellen Middleton = Roommate and good friend, Amira is someone who encourages Ellen to take regular breaks from her studies, which Ellen appreciates.  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing Amira's current information was a real eye opener for me. It's like I never knew her. Really inspiring lol


	2. Prompts/Ideas Section

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o. This is me typing random shit, contemplating random shit, and saying even randomer shit in attempt to get over my block.
> 
> Warning, TL;DR and all over the place. Also contains stuff that won't make sense. But I'll mark the ideas/prompts section(which will be dead last). :D

 

Well for starters I'm lost. So I'm gonna go back and reread this, maybe give the game another playthrough. Maybe go read my vast wall of text that I have and look for inspiration. Or start reading other fanfictions. But that-I'm gonna try to make that the last thing I do lol

Lots of stressful things have been happening. I got sick after the move, and I'm just worn. :( 

I just thought of this. I might go on a Snape binge...<3 omg that would be heaven. Maybe. Not sure. I'll know when I take a little peek. :P Or try to figure out how to do the cover and keep it very specific. There's gonna be weird text wiggity-wooms going on the title btw. I think. I'm also having trouble with Damien. I'm torn with him. I feel like I need to make him the asshole that's in the game, but I really want to punish him. I guess I should just say fuck it and turn him into a sadomasochist. Yeah. That would suit him. :D But this will also change things. He'll be more....yes....<3 I should also try........maybe.............hm. I has an idea now. >:3 But we'll save that for when it actually happens...

Not sure if I mentioned that somewhere I read it's better to have only a selective list of 'roles' in the story. Since Damien's now Amira's slave, he's now an 'official' character up for me to abuse. :) I might start an arc on him in the future. To get to know a little about this story's Damien. I may do Hieronymous next. Now I'm getting so many ideas....<3

 

BUT TO DAMIEN. Since we all know Amira is sexless and is likely to be 'God' in the story, well that's more of an excuse for this, but I want to make Damien in all his masochistic glory Amira's first. >:D Let's all admit, Damien is so freaking pretty he's not fit to be a husbando like good ol' Grabby(he's not that old). Damien's a waifu. >:3 

So, yes or no to Amira being involved in polygamy? Doesn't necessarily mean Amira  **'marry** ' the blue thing, I mean, though he's already married to her if you look at the slavery curse in a different light. She'd likely have him as a side-b**(for entertainment*wink*). And ofc Grabby will always be, to her, her man to squeeze. <3

And what do you think about making this a reverse harem? With rules. Speaking of harems, I've always had a thing against them. 'If she wanted to, why couldn't a woman get more than one husband?' I get that women can get pregnant and men can't, but still. Well I'm gonna stop myself here on this topic before I  _really_ get into it.

Anyways. I think I've hinted enough in chapter 16 'The White Mage' that in the magical society women are of higher status, so I don't see why not make it maybe a kinda-sorta reverse harem. We'll get to that when Amira starts delving into it. Oh, and how could I forget. The Nøkken waiter at the infamous restaurant I forgot the name of. Do you think he should make another appearance or should we shrug him off as a one-time thing?

I've been skimming through some chapters while writing this and I think I have an idea of what to do. Well, I'll be looking forward to hopefully posting a new chappie soon. :D Just wanted to give an update here.

**_NEW:_ **

I just wanna freewrite a little bit, so I'll start here. I'm stuck on a part, and I have an idea of the basis of it, but nothing's flowing. I wanna make it like, fear. Maybe. I've also been listening to Panic Room on repeat. This part DOES take place in a room...and I just thought, what if, we completely turn it around, and make it from the point of view of the darkest of fears? That might be interesting. Let's see...what do I fear..? I mean,  _really_ fear. Not just spiders or snakes. Not just ghosts. Or demons. Something deeper.

It's not coming to me.

I've seen and read a whole lot of freaky shit on the internet, and I've been through a lot more than what might be considered normal as a child. Speaking of-I remember two weird dreams. The first dream I remember, literally-when I first turned five(can't remember anything before that)-would go something like this...

_The house was completely empty. It was dim, not quite dark-the light of the morning was seeping through the windows. There was nothing; nobody there. The silence was deafening. I had heard myself ask, "Who am I?"_

_There was a slight wind behind me. I tried to look, but I couldn't. Someone else was here; this someone wasn't like me. I knew it, I felt it. "Where am I?" I had asked, but nothing of memory had answered. After a while of words that were not quite there, I had finally asked this stranger; "Who are you?"_

_"You will soon know."_

_I noticed I was finally able to move. When I had turned around, I had only caught a glimpse of this serene stranger. Pale skin, a broad shoulder. A jawline, what in a hazed sight looked to be dark hair, maybe brown or gray. A soft smile, with thin lips. Then they had disappeared in a whirl of wind._

_I remember waking up-or being woken up. And by instinct; not memory-I recognized the woman above me. "Mom."_

Talk about freaky weird lol

And the second one happened years later. It was like an so called 'out-of-body experience' dream. I was watching myself play on the playground, but _'I'_  was stuck in some sort of bubble. I felt scared, though not by being high above ground, but because I knew something was wrong. I saw myself swing at another kid, then everything went black. Frankly, I think it's because I was so freaked out and bawling my eyes out that my mother and grandmother let me stay home that day. Since that dream, I avoided the kid I dreamt of  _like the plague._

lmao I didn't know this would turn into story time. The kid-me was uber creative in dreams now that I read this. :D Well. I still don't feel inspired. :( I'm gonna go play now...:( Or work on my other story. I'm trying not to put this on hiatus, but I feel like I'm gonna need to because I'm super stuck. >:( And that's really frustrating.

 

 

_**PROMPTS/IDEAS SECTION BELOW** _

_A photograph on a mantelpiece_

_She won't answer the door_

_Lady_

_Shock_

_Anywhere but Here_

_Trapped_

_Moonlit Temptress_

_Painful Realisation_

_Plunge Into The Unknown_

Please feel free to give me ideas. :) And also please note that while some may be recorded here, I may or may not end up using them.

**_USED PROMPTS/IDEAS_ **

**_An old man with a sad smile_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That felt good just to write randomly. I may erase this wall and make a new one. Wash and repeat in the future. :) And if I do, I may end up creating a new chapter thing specifically for free writing random stuff.


	3. Special Characters

**Character Name:** Damien Ramsey  
  
**Name Meaning:** _("To Tame") Damien (Placename) Ramsey_  
  
**Titles:** _N/A_

 **Nickname:** _(_ _Purple) Prettyboy_  
  
**Reason for Nickname:** _More often the latter, Amira refers to him as this within her P.O.V dialogue._  
  
**Birthday:** _N/A_  
  
**Age:** _N/A_  
  
**Gender:** Male  
  
**Job:** Student - Senior at Iris Academy  
  
**Social Status:** _N/A_

**Body Build:** _Slim_

**Physical Description:** _5'5, slim, blue-skinned, with hip length straight stunningly vibrant violet hair. His eyes are a more neutral tone of violet. He has a pair of bat-like wings._

**Clothing:** _Iris Academy Uniform_

**Goals:** _N/A_

**Family Living/Dead:** _N/A_

**People Relations:**

Amira O. Fatima:

Due to an enslavement curse, Amira has become his master. He has been given the duty to protect her in name only as a battle slave by Amira's Guardian Witch; the Headmistress Petunia Potsdam of Iris Academy.

 

 


End file.
